


Ein Fantastischer Abend

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventskalender, Christmas, Überraschungsbesuch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Als Hagrid am Weihnachtsabend von seiner Runde aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurückkehrt, bemerkt er, dass mehrere Menschen in seine Hütte eingedrungen sind. Wer sind sie und was könnten sie wollen?





	Ein Fantastischer Abend

Es war ein ungewöhnlich stürmischer Winterabend. Der Wind jagte die Wolken über den Himmel, heulte schauerlich um die Schlossmauern und wirbelte den Schnee in großen Böen über das Land, ehe er ihn in vielen kleinen Schneewehen wieder fallen ließ. Dabei waren die Temperaturen weit unter Null gefallen, so dass Mensch und Tier sich in Häusern und Höhlen verkrochen, um den beißenden Kräften der Natur zu entkommen. Nur zwei einsame Gestalten trotzten hartnäckig Wind und Wetter und stapften unbeirrt durch den kniehohen Schnee.

„Na komm schon, Fang“, redete Hagrid seinem Saurüden gut zu und rückte den großen Sack auf seiner Schulter zurecht. „Wir brauchen nich’ lange. Wir müss’n nur ’n paar Sachen verteilen und dann können wa’ wieder ins Warme.“

Wie erwartet winselte Fang nur mitleiderregend und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass seine großen Ohren nur so flatterten und Hagrid ein tiefes Lachen von sich gab. „Nich’ nur feige, sondern auch noch verweichlicht“, murmelte er, kraulte den Hund aber gleichzeitig am Kopf. Obwohl er nie eine große Hilfe gewesen war, wollte Hagrid Fang nicht mehr missen. Der Hund war jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren an seiner Seite, dass er sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Er war an seiner Seite gewesen, als er das erste Mal in die Hütte auf den Hogwarts-Ländereien gezogen war, und auch, als er sie nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts wieder hatte aufbauen müssen. Er hatte Hagrids Tränen getrocknet, als er um Lily und James geweint hatte und als er nach Dumbledores Tod um seine Zukunft gebangt hatte. Fang hatte ihn auf unzählige Streifzüge in den Verbotenen Wald begleitet und dafür immer wieder seine eigene Angst überwunden. Eigentlich war er also, trotz seiner großen Feigheit, ein ziemlich mutiger Hund.

Leise summend schritt Hagrid durch die ersten Bäume des Waldes hindurch. Augenblicklich ließ der Wind nach, doch die schneidende Kälte biss ihm weiterhin fest in die Nase. Der Rest von ihm war so gut eingepackt, dass ihm die Temperaturen nichts anhaben konnten. Auf dem Kopf saß eine große Fellmütze, die Charlie Weasley ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch aus Rumänien mitgebracht hatte. Über seinem langen Biberfell-Mantel trug er eine Weste, die er einem fahrenden Händler abgekauft hatte, als er Olympe vor ein paar Jahren in Cannes besucht hatte. Die Handschuhe aus Drachenleder mit eingewebtem Wärmezauber waren ein Geschenk von Harry gewesen und die Stiefel schließlich hatten an seinem ersten Tag als Wildhüter ganz plötzlich in seiner Hütte gestanden. Hagrid wusste bis heute nicht, von wem sie stammten, doch sie leisteten ihm auch nach so vielen Jahren noch so gute Dienste, dass er stark Albus Dumbledore im Verdacht hatte.

„Verschlagener alter Mann“, gluckste Hagrid bei dem Gedanken vergnügt und hielt inne, als er seinen ersten Zwischenstopp erreicht hatte. „So, dann woll’n wa’ mal“, murmelte er, während er den Sack von seinem Rücken wuchtete und begann, darin zu wühlen. „Ah, da isses ja!“ Triumphierend zog Hagrid eine große Box daraus hervor und begann augenblicklich damit, die großen Fleischstücke darin in die Bäume zu hängen und auf den Boden vor sich zu werfen.

Lange musste er nicht warten, dann hörte Hagrid die ersten Schritte im Schnee, und gleich darauf spürte er eine kalte Pferdeschnauze an seiner Wange.

„’Allo Tenebrus“, begrüßte Hagrid den mittlerweile in die Jahre gekommenen Thestral und rieb mit festem Druck über seine knöcherne Stirn. „Das is’ mal ’n richtiges Winterwetter, hm?“

Der Hengst schnaubte und schlug einmal kurz mit seinen ledrigen Flügeln.

„Ja, da hast’e Recht“, lachte Hagrid und gab dem Tier einen Klaps auf die Kuppe. „Frohe Weihnacht’n, alter Mann“, wünschte er dann, bevor er seinen Sack wieder über die Schulter warf und weiter zog.

Auf diese Weise stattete Hagrid vielen Bewohnern des Waldes einen abendlichen Besuch ab. Er spielte Fluffy ein Weihnachtslied auf seiner Flöte vor – gerade lange genug, dass er sich entspannte, aber nicht einschlief! –, unterhielt sich mit ein paar Zentauren und warf den Bowtrucklen mehrere handvoll Leckereien hin, von denen sie so taten, als würden sie sie nicht interessieren, von denen Hagrid aber wusste, dass sie in ihren winzigen gierigen Fingern verschwinden würden, kaum dass er ihnen den Rücken zudrehte.

So leerte sich der Sack auf seinem Rücken mit jedem Zwischenstopp mehr und mehr, bis schließlich nichts mehr darin war und er ihn zusammenfalten und in seine Manteltasche stecken konnte.

„Komm, Fang! Jetzt gehen wa’ nach Hause!“

Fang kläffte zustimmend und wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz.

„Dann mach ich mir ’nen heißen Tee und koch uns ’ne schöne Suppe.“

Wieder bellte Fang leise und stieß mit der Nase gegen Hagrids Knie.

Eigentlich hatte Hagrid zum Festmahl nach oben ins Schloss gehen wollen. Ein Blick hinauf in den Himmel aber verriet ihm, dass er viel mehr Zeit als geplant im Wald verbracht hatte, und dass die Schüler schon bald in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren würden.

„Is’ sowieso nich’ mehr das Gleiche“, murmelte er leise und sah seufzend zum Schloss hinauf, dessen vielen Türme sich dunkel gegen den Nachthimmel abzeichneten. Seitdem es zu großen Teilen zerstört und wieder aufgebaut worden war und seitdem Harry, Hermine und alle Weasleys die Schule verlassen hatten, war alles anders. Kaum ein Schüler kam noch zu ihm in die Hütte, um ihm bei Tee und Keksen von den neuesten Entwicklungen in der Schule zu berichten. Wenn er beim Essen in der Großen Halle saß, blickte er fast nur noch in fremde Gesichter. An manchen Tagen machte ihn das traurig und dann wünschte er sich die alten Zeiten zurück. Aber so war nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge. Die Kleinen wurden flügge, verließen das schützende Nest und begannen ihr eigenes Leben. Ron und Harry hatten ihre Auroren-Ausbildung mit Bestnoten hinter sich gebracht und jagten jetzt erfolgreich Verbrecher im gesamten Land. Hermine hatte es endlich geschafft, im Ministerium ihre Forderung nach einer Abteilung für Gleichstellung und Kommunikation durchzusetzen. Sie alle würden die Zaubererwelt noch nachhaltig verändern und Hagrid hoffte inständig, noch lange genug am Leben zu bleiben, um diese Veränderungen mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können.

Plötzlich hielt Fang inne und hob schnüffelnd den Kopf. Er bellte leise und lehnte sich schwer gegen Hagrids linkes Bein.

„Was ist denn, alter Junge? Rie-“

Doch da roch Hagrid es auch. In der Luft hing der köstliche Geruch von Weihnachtsgans und Zimt und heißem Punsch. Hatte Minerva etwa an ihn gedacht und die Elfen mit einem Teil des Festessens zu ihm geschickt? Eilig setzte Hagrid seinen Weg fort, bis endlich seine Hütte in Sicht kam. Durch die Fenster drang warmes Kerzenlicht hinaus in die dunkle Winternacht und trotz der geschlossenen Vorhänge konnte Hagrid deutlich erkennen, dass sich mehrere Personen im Inneren aufhielten. Waren einige Lehrer hinunter gekommen, um ihm einen Weihnachtsbesuch abzustatten? Nein, keiner von ihnen würde seine Hütte einfach so betreten. Vielleicht waren es Schüler, die ihm einen Streich spielen wollten und gerade Spaß daran hatten, seinen ganzen Besitz durcheinanderzubringen. Bei dem Gedanken knurrte Hagrid ungehalten auf, was Fang ein irritiertes Winseln entlockte.

„Du bist wirklich ein lausiger Wachhund“, kommentierte Hagrid kopfschüttelnd und nahm seine Armbrust von der Schulter, ehe er sich langsam seiner Hütte näherte. Wahrscheinlich waren die ungebetenen Gäste kein bisschen gefährlich, sondern im Gegenteil völlig harmlos, aber das Bedürfnis ständiger Wachsamkeit hatte ihn seit dem Krieg nicht mehr verlassen. Daher legte er die Armbrust an und zog die Tür mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf. Ein Schwall warmer Luft, durchtränkt von den Gerüchen nach Feuer, Essen und Gewürzen kam ihm entgegen, und noch ehe seine Augen sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, schlangen sich zwei Arme um seine Mitte.

„Hagrid! Da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben schon gedacht, du kommst gar nicht mehr zurück!“

„Hermine. Lass den armen Mann doch erst mal ankommen. Er wusste ja gar nicht, dass wir kommen!“

„Das wusste er tatsächlich nich’“, grummelte Hagrid, während er seine Armbrust abnahm und vorsichtig in die Ecke stellte. „Er hätte euch alle verletzen könn’!“ Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er zwischen Hermine, Ron und Harry hin und her, bis sich schließlich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. „Wie schön, dass ihr da seid! Kommt her!“ Er breitete die Arme aus und lachte laut auf, als alle Drei gleichzeitig auf ihn einstürmten. „Wieso seid ihr hier?“, fragte er dann. „Wieso habt ihr nichts gesagt?“

„Weil es eine Überraschung sein sollte“, erklärte Harry mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Die Schlacksigkeit seiner Kindheit war längst verschwunden und mit dem Dreitagebart und den langen Haaren, die ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht fielen, sah er genauso aus wie sein Vater damals.

„Richtig“, pflichtete Hermine ihm bei und deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch. „Wir haben dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen und dachten-“

„-Weihnachten wäre genau der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür“, beendete Ron ihren Satz und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Wir haben sogar für dich gekocht“, ergänzte Harry und deutete auf den Ofen, aus dem der Duft nach Weihnachtsgans strömte, den Hagrid bereits draußen wahrgenommen hatte. Dennoch breitete sich ein alarmierter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Wer von euch hat gekocht?“, wollte er wissen und ließ seinen Blick zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermine und und her wandern, während er sich endlich von seiner dicken Winterkleidung befreite, für die es hier drinnen viel zu warm war.

„Ich hab gekocht“, lachte Harry und Hermine sah Hagrid einen Moment lang böse an, ehe auch sie in Lachen ausbrach.

„Keine Sorge“, versicherte sie, „so schnell stelle ich mich nicht wieder an den Herd.“

„Merlin sei Dank“, gluckste Hagrid leise und ließ sich in seinen breiten Lehnstuhl am Esstisch fallen. Augenblicklich eilte Harry zum Herd, um das Essen zu überprüfen, während Hermine ihm alle Neuigkeiten ihrer Abteilung berichtete. Hagrid lauschte mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen, nippte immer wieder an dem würzigen Glühwein, den Ron ihm gereicht hatte, und fühlte sich so wohl, wie lange nicht mehr. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und strahlte von dort aus bis in seine Finger- und Zehenspitzen. Die Gans mit den Klößen und dem Gemüse, das Harry dazu gemacht hatte, schmeckte vorzüglich und der Nachtisch, etwas mit vielen Früchten und noch mehr Sahne, war so gut, dass Hagrid davon aß, bis er fürchtete, zu platzen, wenn er auch nur noch einen einzigen Bissen nahm.

Er lauschte gebannt, als Harry und Ron von ihren letzten Einsätzen erzählten und den Änderungen, die sie innerhalb der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung durchsetzen wollten. Das Leben war gut zu ihnen und es schien ihnen endlich gut zu gehen. Sie hatten es sich verdient. Das goldene Trio. Die besten Freunde, die er sich wünschen konnte.

So wurde es später und später. Irgendwann war der letzte Bissen gegessen und die letzte Flasche Wein zischte vergessen auf dem Herd. Fang hatte sich längst auf Hagrids Füßen zusammengerollt und schnarchte leise, als Hermine sich schließlich erhob und damit das Ende des Abends einläutete.

„Es war schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen, Hagrid.“

„Die Freude is’ ganz meinerseits“, schnüffelte Hagrid leise und wischte sich unauffällig über die Augen. „Pass gut auf dich auf, mein kleines Mädchen!“

„Dafür hat sie jetzt ja mich“, grinste Ron und schob Hermine einfach zur Seite, um Hagrid ebenfalls umarmen zu können. „Grüß’ Dads Auto von mir, wenn du es das nächste Mal im Wald siehst“, trug er Hagrid auf und drückte ihn fest an sich. Zumindest glaubte Hagrid, dass es fest war. So ganz konnte er das bei diesen kleinen Menschen nie sagen.

„Pass gut auf dich auf“, verabschiedete Harry sich schließlich als letzter. „Wir müssen uns nächstes Jahr unbedingt öfter sehen.“

„Ja, das müssen wir“, stimmte Hagrid ihm zu und zog lautstark die Nase hoch. „Schreibt mir!“, forderte er dann alle drei auf und hob mahnend einen Zeigefinger. „Ihr könnt einen alten Mann doch nich’ einfach im Stich lassen!“

„Würde uns nie einfallen!“, rief Hermine von draußen, während sie ihre Mütze über die Ohren und den Schal bis zur Nase hinauf zog.

Und dann gingen sie. Alle drei Schulter an Schulter, zwei von ihnen Hand in Hand. Harry war noch immer der kleinste von ihnen, aber seine Schritte waren leicht und unbeschwert als könne ihn nichts mehr erschüttern. Ron und Hermine hatte ihren Finger ineinander verschränkt und steckten immer wieder die Köpfe zusammen. Wer hätte das damals kommen sehen? Hagrid sicherlich nicht. Manchmal nahm das Leben schon seltsame Wendungen. Aber das war ja nicht immer schlecht.

Hagrid stand noch lange am Fenster. Auch als die drei Freunde längst nicht mehr zu sehen waren, sah er hinaus in die Dunkelheit und betrachtete das Schneetreiben, bis das Feuer im Kamin hinunter gebrannt war und es auch in der Hütte dunkel wurde.

„Das war ein schöner Abend, nicht wahr, Fang?“, murmelte Hagrid, als er schließlich ins Bett kroch und die Decke über sich zog. „Ja, ein wirklich ganz fantastischer Abend.“


End file.
